


Family Matters

by hornybraincell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantasy Hybrid Genitalia, Incest, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Normalized Shotacon, Shota Twins, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: It's a happy occasion at the Sparda Family Household when the twins get their first heats.
Relationships: Dante/Eva (Devil May Cry), Dante/Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Eva/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my best work don't @ me this is lich rally just meant to be horny

Sparda smells it first, before anything else. The scent curls under the door of his study and up through his nostrils in a way that is almost cinematic. It curls delicately until it tickles the back of his throat with a sharp burn. Surely enough, that is the scent of his two boys, Dante’s subtle musk and Vergil’s coppery earth, tangled up in each other like he imagines they must be now.

What a delight, he thinks, not only that they’ve come into their cycles, but that it’s come so early, as a high-ranking demon’s should. He had been worried, with their human blood, that they’d be sterile – but it seems that’s not the case.

He’d prepared them for this moment just in case, they  _ know _ they’re supposed to come to him, but he supposes he can’t fault them for getting caught up in each other.

He sighs, but eases himself out of his armchair and heads up toward the boys’ shared room. There’s room enough in the manor to have them in separate quarters, but no matter how much one insists that they can’t stand the other, they don’t like to be separated for very long. Which makes sense, given that they are twins, and thus will be a proper mated pair. Even if they don’t fully understand that yet, their bodies do.

As he nears their room the scent wafting from it grows stronger, and little noises can start to be heard. A breathy  _ ah, ah,  _ or a whiny  _ please! _ Sparda smiles to himself. How magnificent the two of them must look.

“Boys,” he calls, rapping on the door sharply. It’s not permission, he’s just announcing his presence; he turns the handle and steps into the room, letting their heat-scents completely watch over him, and turning his gaze to their naked bodies, grinding on Vergil’s bed.

It’s Vergil who pulls himself out of his haze enough to notice Sparda first, kneeing into Dante’s groin from his place on top of him, straddling his little hips, rutting against him.

“Father,” he says, greeting him properly, inclining his head in the way that he should to a higher ranking demon, even if he is the son of the demon in question.

Below him, Dante gasps, just now realizing they are not alone, and wrests his gaze from Vergil. “Father!”

“Boys,” he says again, “I thought I told you to come to me if this happens.”

Both of them look sheepish, but it’s hard for them to keep their expressions respectful when in the middle of their first heats. Sparda can see little beads of sweat on both their faces, and Dante’s tongue pokes out to wet his lips in nervousness.

“Sorry, Father,” they both mumble, even Dante, who is normally so quick to backtalk.

Both of them are clearly trying hard to keep still — to be respectful until their father instructs them on what to do now that he is here — but he can see the way Dante is fidgeting, and the heel of Vergil’s hand has found his groin, and he softly rubs against it. Sparda suspects the boy doesn’t even realize that he’s doing so.

“I understand it must have been natural to go to each other, but neither of you are ready to satisfy one another,” Sparda explains. “That’s why you come to me. Even so, I want to let you know I am very proud of you two. A demon's first heat is a big day.”

_ “I  _ got it first, Father,” insists Vergil at that, looking at Dante smugly. “I woke up this morning and could feel it!”

Ah, for all that his eldest tries to act as if he is already ready to be the man of the house, he is still so young, and it comes across in his childish pettiness.

“That’s not true!” Dante insists next to him. “Father, I woke up in the middle of the night and felt it but Vergil wouldn’t wake  _ up.” _

“You’re lying!”

“You always—”

_ “Boys,”  _ rumbles Sparda. Immediately, their mouths snap shut, their gazes back on their father. “There’s no need to argue. Especially not when you both have something to take care of, hm?” he finishes with a nod at where both of them sit with straining little cocks and leaking pussies, staining the furniture.

“My hole is really wet,” admits Dante, sounding ashamed. Vergil doesn’t answer, but his pout does turn into an embarrassed frown.

“That’s what I thought. Come here, one of you on each knee,” Sparda says, taking a seat on the armchair in the corner and spreading his legs. He hasn’t taken his pants off yet, but they’re not big enough for his knot yet anyway. He’ll finger them both before encouraging them to take each other, and maybe if they’re all lucky Eva will join in as well. What a delight that will be.

It’s common for the mother to take their children’s virginity in one way or another, but with the boys being half-demon things are a little different. Humans have their own traditions, but for a demon, heats of the young are always seen to by the highest ranking demon in the clan. Eva has let Sparda have this, sensing just how territorial he had gotten when the twins had turned 9, edging closer and closer to heat. He won’t be able to properly take them anyway, not until they’ve gotten a little older. He’ll just relieve them, and hopefully, Eva will finish them off.

Dante and Vergil each clamber up one knee, rubbing their wet little crotches against him, enjoying the way the fabric creates friction on their sensitive folds.

“I need –” Vergil starts, but he cuts himself off before looking up at his father with big, round, hopeful eyes. He probably doesn’t want to sound whiny, and Sparda huffs a laugh, thinking that even in the throes of heat, Vergil is attempting to mind his manners.

“It’s alright, Vergil,” he encourages, “it’s your first heat. Don’t be afraid to tell me what you need.”

“I need something inside me,” he admits, forehead beginning to bead with sweat as he continues to rock back and forth on Sparda’s leg. Dante is mimicking his actions, and he’s going to fall off if he keeps up his pace – Sparda reaches a large hand around to scoop his bottom up, and Dante unconsciously grinds against it.

“Oh dear,” Sparda muses. “Both of you really do, hmm?”

“Can I take your knot, Father?” blurts Dante, “I know I can do it, and please,  _ please, _ I feel so empty!”

Sparda shakes his head, smiling fondly. “Your demons are wanting to breed,” he says, hefting the boys up and setting them down so he can get his pants off, despite their whining protests. “It’s natural to want family for this. But your human bodies are still too young to carry. And you’re both far too small to handle my knot. And you won’t be able to knot each other until you have your rut cycles, traditionally 6 months after heat.”

Dante groans, not seeming to care for one of Sparda’s dry lectures at a time like this, and although Vergil is clearly trying to pay attention, he’s started to rub at himself again.

“Dante, this is important.”

“But I’m so empty!” he moans dramatically. “Please let me try, I can take 3 of my fingers!”

He sounds proud, and it’s cute. But still: three of his small, skinny fingers have nothing on Sparda.

He finally gets his pants off, and his cock springs free, hard and straining already. It has been since the moment he entered the room. He hasn’t bothered to keep his human glamour on it, and it’s thick and ridged, chitinous coverings splitting in half to make room for its fleshy length. It’s an unnatural purple, nearly glowing, and underneath the base of it sits the wet slit of his cunt. His cock weeps, and the fluids trail down the shaft to meet the slick leaking from his pussy.

His own heat will hit soon, and he’ll have to take care of that. The boys are far too little to satisfy  _ him, _ but Eva has plenty of ways to keep up with him. Ah, Eva. Hopefully she’ll get a sense of the activities and come soon, the boys can’t take his knot, but  _ she _ can.

Dante and Vergil stare at his cock with wide eyes, and Dante looks a bit sheepish. Sees what he’s in for, hmm?

“It’s...big,” he whispers.

“Duh!” Vergil retaliates. “You’ve seen it before!”

“Not like that!” Dante glowers, and it’s true. When he’s let them watch him and Eva, or when he’s gotten himself off watching Eva with them, he hasn’t let the glamour drop. He’s large in every form, but his triggered cock is nearly the size of his forearm.

_ Gods, _ but it  _ would _ be spectacular to see the print of his cock in their little bellies, fucking all the way up through their wombs.

Another time.

Vergil’s hand on his leg jerks him out of his reverie, and he sees the boy positioning to rub against his leg, desperate.

Okay, okay. He’ll take pity on them.

“Who wants to go first?”

That was a mistake – the resounding chorus of  _ me! me! me! me! _ are shrieks in Sparda’s ears, and  _ god,  _ their scents are so potent now they’ve permeated the entire room. He almost feels bad for how he teased them a bit, made them wait, but his sons are precocious and it is so pleasing to a higher demon to see a lower one beg.

But, he’s also their father.

“I jest, boys – I can take both of you at once. Maybe if you’re loud enough, your mother will hear and come join us, hmm?”

Both boys nod enthusiastically, and he takes his place at the head of Dante’s bed before beckoning them forward. It’s a small bed, for a small boy, and Sparda nearly takes up the entire width of the mattress. Dante and Vergil crawl forward and spread their legs in tandem, twin faces of eagerness and desperation looking up at him.

One hand for each child, he pushes their small cocks out of the way before playing with the folds of their cunts, inhaling sharply. They make soft sounds, nearly keening in their desperation for Sparda to enter them, and finally, he does.

One of Sparda’s fingers is nearly the size of the three Dante is so proud of, and both of them yelp as he scissors it in and out. So deep, further than any of them have ever been able to reach, and both of their cheeks color with red as they let out a groan.

“How does that feel?”

“Nnngh,” replies Dante, unable to form words, and Vergil manages a “really good” softly.

Sparda smiles, continuing his rhythm, and when they both feel stretched around him, he enters a second finger.

Bigger than anything they’ve ever felt, the guttural sounds that release from the twins is an unfamiliar, but a welcome and arousing one. Never ceasing his movement in their cunts, he bends his head to suck first at Dante’s pert little nipples, dusky pink and puffy as Sparda moves away his lips.

He whimpers with the loss of the stimulation, but Sparda has to give the same to Vergil, who’s whining at the choice of Dante to be the first to receive the suckling from his father. His whines quickly turn to high little moans, breathy  _ ahs _ Sparda swirls his tongue and gently nips at him.

His fingers are coated in slick, and the folds of their little pussies are puffy, wet, clenching around him as if they’re begging for me. Their cocks strain, leaking just like Sparda’s, looking as if one brush against them would cause them to orgasm.

“I want -” Dante starts, “I want - please, your knot, Father, I want to be bred!”

_ “Please,  _ Father,” Vergil agrees in an uncharacteristic desperate tone. It’s rare that the twins agree on anything, but as a pair of mates, it’s only natural that their heats have them falling in sync.

Sparda is getting ready to remind them that neither of them will be able to stretch wide enough for him to take them when the door opens suddenly, and all three of them whip their heads at the intrusion.

“Don’t think you’ll get to the precipice of this without me, boys.”

“Mother!” the twins shout at the same time, staring at Eva who stands in the doorway, resplendent.

“Do you really think I’d miss this?” she asks, a small smile pulling at her lips. She easily slips her gown off with one hand, and it’s then that Sparda sees what she carries in the other hand.

“Going to take over for me?”

“Going to take over for you and then I’m going to  _ take _ you, dear,” she answers with a smirk.

“What!?” exclaims Dante, never ceasing to move his hips on his father’s fingers. “Mother gets to take your knot?”

“She is much older than you, and experienced,” Sparda says. “But to help get you through your heat, she’s brought a special toy.”

“A special toy?” asks Vergil, inquisitive.

“A very special toy,” Eva agrees, securing the harness around her waist, securing a knotted dildo in the straps. It’s much smaller than Sparda’s, fit for two growing boys.

“Ah, but you didn’t think of the way they’d fight for who gets to go first, did you?”

At that, the twins exchange an alarmed look with each other.

_ “Please,” _ begs Dante, “I need it so bad!! I want to finish!!”

“Be quiet, Dante!” Vergil admonishes, but his tone is diminished by the way he’s panting and flushes, continuing to rock on Sparda’s deft fingers. “I’m older, I deserve it!”

It nearly descends into a fight, egged on by the thick pheromones in the room heightening emotions. But Sparda makes a decision, pulling his hand out of Vergil, who keens with need at the loss. He wraps a hand around Dante, and nods to Eva to take their eldest. He  _ is _ their heir, after all, and Dante finds it hard to complain while fingers move in his pussy and a rough hand works up and down his shaft.

Eva moves toward Vergil, then, not wasting any time before slotting between his legs and pressing in. He’s already open for her, and waiting, and his head falls onto her breast in relief.

_ “Thank you, _ Mother,” he sighs, and she pets his hair in affection. He can’t keep himself from crying out in pleasure as she picks his small hips and moves him up and down on her lap, and it’s not long until she’s pushing the knot inside of him and he’s cumming around it. His cock spurts, his pussy flutters and clenches, and his face goes slack, finally sated for the time being.

His body will realize he hasn’t been bred, soon, no seed spilling from the dildo, but that just means one of them will have to fill him (and Dante) again, and really, that’s not a chore at all.

Dante is already waiting by Eva’s side as she pulls out of Vergil, nearly pushing his brother off of her lap in his eagerness. She laughs, but is quick to enter her youngest, moving in and out of him as he eagerly reaches for her chest, kneading softly and making little noises. Just like Vergil, he’s finishing in mere minutes, heat coursing through him and his pussy attempting to pull at cum that isn’t there as the knot enters him.

He slumps forward after that, exhausted from the events of the morning, and Vergil has done the same in his father’s lap.

They’ll wake up soon, ready to go another time, but for now, they set both twins in Vergil’s bed where they instinctually cling to each other.

Both Eva and Sparda watch them fondly for a moment before turning to each other.

“It appears neither of  _ us _ have been satisfied yet, hmm?” she asks him, already crossing the room to set herself on Sparda’s lap, reaching forward for his throbbing demonic cock, thumb moving against the ridges.

“That we haven’t, dear,” Sparda agrees, picks her up, and takes her to bed.

As far as mornings go, it’s certainly an eventful one, and one they’re looking forward to repeating.

**Author's Note:**

> if u didn't like it just skedaddle
> 
> otherwise a kudos or comment is welcomed :-)


End file.
